Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Freundschaft ist sehr wichtig! Was aber, wenn einer der Freunde plötzlich zum Verräter wird?


**Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft**

Kapitel 1: Die Tat

"Hey, Shinichi! Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Shinichi Kudo, Schüler der zweiten Jahrgangsstufe der Teitan-Oberschule und gefeierter Meisterdetektiv, wurde von einem seiner Klassenkameraden beim Gespräch mit Ran unterbrochen. Es war Takeshi Tanaka, der erst seit drei Monaten in die selbe Klasse ging wie er.

"Was gibt's denn?"

"Hör mal, ich... ich will lieber alleine mit dir reden", sagte Takeshi leise, als er die Blicke der restlichen Klasse spürte. "Unter vier Augen." Shinichi sah ihn an und seufzte.

"Wenn du willst..."

"Gehen wir da rüber", sagte Takeshi und zog Shinichi zu einer menschenleeren Ecke des Schulhofes, in der es immer kalt war. Dort waren nie Schüler anzutreffen.

"Also, was ist los?", fragte Shinichi säuerlich und rieb sich die Arme. Ihm war kalt und der Wind rief diesen Morgen auch keine warme Brise herbei.

"Ich hab da ein neues Gebäude entdeckt. Und ich glaube, das ist ein... ein..."

"Ein was?"

"Ich glaube, es ist ein Versteck von Geldfälschern. Du weisst schon, solche Typen, die Blüten herstellen–"

"Ich weiss, was Geldfälscher sind, Takeshi. Und ich hasse solche Leute. Ruf doch die Polizei, wenn es dir so auf dem Magen liegt. Mich jedenfalls kriegst du nicht dorthin, es interessiert mich nämlich nicht." Shinichi liess den Blick über den gestopft vollen Schulhof gleiten, ehe er wieder Takeshi ansah.

"Sonst noch was?"

Takeshi sah aus, als überlege er, wie er Shinichi doch noch rumkriegen könnte.

"Bitte, Shinichi. Ich will mir das mal ansehen, aber..."

"Alleine hast du Schiss, oder was?"

Takeshi öffnete empört den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne etwas erwidert zu haben.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Ich sag es noch mal: Nimm doch die Polizei mit. Wenn es wirklich Geldfälscher sind, dann ist das Sache der Polizei, und nicht die Sache eines Detektivs. Klar?"

"Aber ich vertraue der Polizei nicht. Die sind doch alle korrupt und skrupellos-"

"Du hast zu viele Filme gesehen."

"Nein! Hör mir zu! Das war nur einer der Gründe. Was wäre, wenn ich mich geirrt habe? Ich will nicht blöd dastehen, verstehst du? Schon gar nicht vor der Polizei. Und ausserdem glaubt die mir sowieso nicht, wenn ich keine Beweise habe. Aber du-"

"Du hast auch keine Beweise, aber um einen Detektiv zu überzeugen, braucht es solche nun mal", sagte Shinichi wütend. Ihn interessierte dieses Gespräch überhaupt nicht.

"Ach komm schon, Shinichi. Begleite mich. Bitte."

Shinichi seufzte erneut.

'Wenn er so darauf besteht, muss ja wirklich was dran sein', dachte er grummelnd.

"Also gut, ich komme. Aber mehr als eine halbe Stunde wird nicht dafür aufgewendet, klar?"

"Vielen Dank! Ich bin sicher, dass wir nicht länger brauchen!"

"Um welche Zeit treffen wir uns?"

"Wie wär's mit acht Uhr?", fragte Takeshi.

"Um acht? Von mir aus." Shinichi schien aber noch immer nicht begeistert zu sein. Takeshi ging mit fröhlichen Gesicht weg, Shinichi jedoch hatte sofort eine ungute Vorahnung. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er mit dieser Zusage sein Todesurteil unterschrieben. Shinichi war sicher, dass er seinen Besuch in diesem Gebäude bereuen würde. Aber er wusste nicht, wie Recht er damit hatte.

An diesem Abend gegen acht Uhr trafen sich Shinichi und Takeshi vor besagtem Gebäude. Von aussen sah es ganz normal aus. Eben so, wie solche Gebäuden in Tokyo nun mal aussahen. Nichts deutete auf eine kriminelle Machenschaft hin.

"Bereit?", fragte Takeshi. Shinichi sah ihn genervt an.

"Wieso fragst du mich das?"

"Schon gut. Gehen wir hoch."

Shinichi folgte Takeshi in den vierten Stock, wo Takeshi plötzlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

"Hier ist es", flüsterte er und trat beiseite, damit Shinichi es sich ansehen konnte.

Shinichi schob die Tür langsam auf und spähte hinein. Takeshi stand hinter ihm und wartete.

"Und? Siehst du schon was?", fragte er leise.

"Alles leer. Und es ist auch niemand hier", antwortete Shinichi, liess die Tür aufschwingen und trat ein. Takeshi folgte ihm. Als Shinichi mitten ihm Raum stand, sah er sich um. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man wirklich meinen, es sei ein Versteck von Geldfälschern, aber dann sah alles irgendwie wie gestellt aus. Wie eine Theaterkulisse. Die Golftasche neben dem Schreibtisch passte dort überhaupt nicht hin. Shinichi warf Takeshi einen ratlosen Blick zu und ging zum Schreibtisch, um die Schubladen zu durchsuchen. Takeshi tat es ihm nach. Es vergingen Minuten der Stille.

"Hey, sieh mal! Ich hab was gefunden!", rief Takeshi plötzlich und beugte sich tiefer über eine Schublade.

"Und was?", fragte Shinichi und kam näher.

"Das!"

Shinichi blieb keine Zeit, um die Situation zu realisieren, aber als er es nur Sekunden später doch schaffte, hatte er bereits ein scharfes Messer im Bauch.

"Takeshi, was...?", presste Shinichi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ehe er langsam zu Boden sank und sich gegen den Schreibtisch lehnen musste. Er zog mit einiger Anstrengung das Messer aus seiner Wunde, die jetzt heftig zu bluten begann. Shinichi hob den Blick zu Takeshi, der weiter in einer Schublade herumwühlte, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

"Was machst du da?"

Doch Takeshi antwortete nicht, sondern zog ohne ein Wort eine Pistole aus einer Schublade und schoss. Shinichi rutschte mit seinem Oberkörper zu Boden. Er hatte nur ein 'Plopp' gehört und dann diesen fürchterlichen Schmerz gespürt.

"Komisch, dass dich nur ein Messerstich und eine Kugel so aus den Latschen hauen", sagte Takeshi verächtlich, während er noch immer auf Shinichi zielte. "Heisst das etwa, dass der grosse, unsterbliche Shinichi Kudo endlich das Zeitliche segnet?"

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Shinichi mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, während er noch immer versuchte, seine Blutungen zu stoppen.

Aber Takeshi antwortete wieder nicht, sondern legte die Pistole einfach beiseite und zog ein dünnes Seil aus der Schublade hervor. Damit fesselte er Shinichis schlanke Handgelenke hinter dessen Rücken und anschliessend dessen Füsse. Shinichi konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen.

'So, wie alles bereit lag, musste er das wohl geplant haben', dachte Shinichi und liess den Kopf sinken. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte langsam flöten gingen. Und dann tauchte ein Schatten über ihm auf. Takeshi schaute zu ihm, sein Blick schweifte über Shinichis schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper, doch dann sah er ihn von oben herab höhnisch grinsend an.

"Freust du dich auch schon?"

"Auf was?"

"Auf das grosse Finale. Auf _dein_ grosses Finale."

"Träum weiter. Es wird kein Finale geben", keuchte Shinichi.

"Oh doch, das wird es."

"Warum?"

"Was 'warum'?"

"Warum willst du mich umbringen?"

"Hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

"Was bemerkt?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Takeshi los war.

"Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich ein Auge auf deine Freundin Ran geworfen habe?"

"Das haben viele Jungs an unserer Schule", keuchte Shinichi und kniff die Augen vor Schmerzen zusammen. "Sie ist nun mal eine Schönheit und sehr beliebt. Das kannst du nicht abstreiten."

"Das will ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber ich wollte Ran. Ich will sie noch immer. Und solange du an ihrer Seite bist, hab ich keine Chance. Und deshalb..." Takeshi zückte ein weiteres Mal seine Pistole. "... musst du beseitigt werden."

"Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, Ran würde mit meinem Mörder gehen wollen? Mit dem Mörder ihres Freundes?"

Ein Schwall Blut kam plötzlich seinen Hals hoch und er musste husten. Das dunkelrote Blut verteilte sich rasend schnell.

"Doch, das glaube ich", sagte Takeshi mit leiser Stimme. Draussen fuhr ein Polizeiauto mit Sirene vorbei. Takeshi sah kurz aus dem Fenster, dann wandte er sich wieder Shinichi zu.

"Geniess deine letzten Minuten hier auf Erden. Und sieh noch einmal in das Gesicht deines Mörders. Ich werde deinem aufgeblasenen Leben ein Ende setzen, und du kannst mir glauben, ich werde in die Geschichte eingehen. Ich werde berühmt sein als derjenige, der Shinichi Kudo ermordet hat. Ist doch eine super Schlagzeile, findest du nicht?"

"Schlagzeile? Du bist doch krank! Total krank-!", rief Shinichi und versuchte sich ruckartig aufzurichten. Doch ein weiteres 'Plopp' ertönte und Shinichi keuchte erschrocken auf. Der nächste Schwall Blut kam seinen Hals hoch. Takeshis Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

"Du bist wirklich zäh, Shinichi. Wirklich sehr zäh. Aber du bist verletzbarer als du glaubst. Kaum droht jemand, Ran irgend etwas anzutun, schon verlierst du den Verstand. Wegen diesen verdammten Weibern begibst du dich in die grösste Gefahr, und für was? Hm?" Takeshis Blick glitt über Shinichis schlanken, aber entsetzlich gekrümmten Körper und blieb an seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht hängen.

"Für nichts. Oder für den Tod, wie man es nimmt."

In diesem Augenblick fuhr wieder ein Polizeiwagen mit Sirene vorbei, doch Takeshi verstand die Worte, die Shinichi geflüstert hatte.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte er wütend.

"Sag mir, warum du –"

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Seine ganze Umgebung begann sich zu drehen, obwohl er auf dem Boden lag und sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte. Seine ihm zugefügten Wunden schmerzten fürchterlich, und Shinichi bezweifelte, dass sich das in den nächsten Minuten ändern würde.

Takeshi hatte Shinichi beobachtet und wusste, dass er kurz davor war, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Und wenn es endlich soweit war, hatte Takeshi gewonnen. Dann würde er keine Probleme haben, seinen verhassten Rivalen endgültig zu beseitigen. Aber noch war es nicht soweit.

"Du willst wissen, warum?", fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. "Tja. Dann hast du Pech gehabt, ich sag's dir nämlich nicht. Im Jenseits musst du es nicht wissen!"

"Tu es nicht! Bitte!"

Doch Takeshi zog einen Golfschläger aus der Tasche, schwang ihn und... Ein fürchterliches Knacken ertönte.

Kapitel 2: Der Tatort

Elf Uhr morgens am nächsten Tag.

"Hallo Inspektor Megure. Was gibt's denn?"

Heiji Hattori, Freund und Teilzeit-Rivale von Shinichi, betrat den Raum im vierten Stock eines Gebäudes mitten in Tokyo. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf das Laken, das einen Körper verbarg. "Ah, versteh schon. 'n neuer Fall. Aber wir sind hier in Tokyo. Warum rufen sie nich' Kudo?"

"Shinichi ist leider nicht zu erreichen", sagte Takagi. Den traurigen Unterton bemerkte Heiji nicht.

"Wo treibt sich der Junge bloss wieder rum? Aber wenn er diesen Fall nich' will, dann is' er selbst schuld. Wer nich' will, der hat schon." Heiji wandte sich dem Inspektor zu. "Und? Wer is' das Opfer?"

Megure deutete nur stumm auf das Laken, und Heiji verstand. Er sollte selber schauen, wer es ist.

"Du kennst es."

Heiji kniete sich hin und zog das Laken zurück, so dass er das Gesicht des Opfers sehen konnte. Heiji stiess einen Schrei aus und liess das Laken sofort wieder los.

Das Opfer war Shinichi Kudo. Der Shinichi Kudo, den alle in Tokyo so bewundert hatten und der bei der Polizei ausserordentlich beliebt war. Aber er war auch genau so sehr verhasst in der Unterwelt.

Heiji blickte zum Inspektor auf. In seinem Gesicht stand der blanke Unglaube. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm versagte die Stimme und er senkte den Blick wieder auf die bewegungslos daliegende Gestalt am Boden.

Shinichi. Tot. Ermordet, eindeutig. Wer war das verdammte Mistschwein, das ihn umgebracht hatte? Die blutverkrustete Kopfwunde bewies, dass Shinichi erschlagen worden war. Mit einem Golfschläger. Einem _Golfschläger_! Mit einem dieser Dinger, die Shinichi so sehr hasste und mit deren Sport er nichts anfangen konnte. Welche Ironie.

"Is'... is' schon irgendwas... über die Umstände bekannt?", fragte Heiji zögernd und löste mit Mühe und Not seinen Blick von Shinichis kreideweissem, aber völlig blutverschmierten Gesicht.

Der Leichenbeschauer holte seine Notizen hervor.

"Todeszeitpunkt gestern Abend zwischen acht und neun Uhr. Er wurde mit diesem Golfschläger hier erschlagen." Er deutete auf das Beweisstück Nummer drei, den blutigen Golfschläger. "Die drei Wunden an Brust und Bauch, zwei Einschüsse und ein Messerstich, wurden ihm noch vor seinem Tod zugefügt. Der Blutkonsistenz nach zu urteilen..."

Doch Heiji hörte nicht mehr hin. Shinichi, sein Freund und Rivale, musste gestern sein Leben lassen. Warum? Er versuchte noch immer, Shinichis Tod zu verarbeiten, was gar nicht so leicht war. Immerhin war er sein bester Freund. Und dass er noch vor seinem Tod solche Schmerzen erleiden musste, machte das alles nur noch schlimmer.

"Heiji Hattori, hörst du mir zu?", fragte Inspektor Megure und schüttelte ihn leicht. "Hallo!" Heiji sah auf.

"Ja?"

"Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du bei dieser Sterbenachricht durchblickst."

"Kudo hat 'ne Sterbenachricht hinterlassen?", fragte Heiji erstaunt. "Die hab ich gar nich' gesehen."

"Wir am Anfang auch nicht. Würdest du sie bitte mal ansehen?", fragte Kommissar Takagi und führte Heiji wieder zu Shinichis Leiche. Gleich dahinter befand sich die Sterbenachricht. Heiji klappte der Mund auf, als er die Nachricht sah.

"Er hielt uns wohl für Rätselkönige", murmelte Inspektor Megure und liess Heiji den Vortritt. Der beugte sich jetzt über Shinichis letzte Nachricht.

"Ein 'to', ein 'ku', ein 'sa' und seine Armbanduhr?", fragte Heiji anschliessend verständnislos. "Was heisst denn das?"

"Das haben wir uns auch gefragt", sagte Megure und zog das Laken von Shinichis Leiche. "Er musste kurz vor seinem Tod die Zeichen mit seinem Blut geschrieben haben. Sieh nur, wie er gefesselt ist. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die grösste Mühe, seine Uhr so zu plazieren, wie sie jetzt da liegt."

"Das heisst, er rang mit dem Tod und ist dann jämmerlich verendet?", fragte Heiji leise. "Und diese Zeichen bilden den Namen seines Mörders?"

"Sieht so aus. Aber es bestand keinen Grund, den Jungen zu töten. Shinichi hat den Tod nicht verdient. Er hat das nicht verdient..." Megure zog das Laken wieder über Shinichis Körper, achtete aber darauf, die Sterbenachricht nicht zu verdecken. "Er war noch so jung..."

"Ja, schon, aber Killer kümmern sich nich' darum, wie alt ihr Opfer is'. Sie töten es einfach", entgegnete Heiji und Megure merkte, wie wütend der junge Detektiv auf Shinichis Mörder war.

Heiji senkte den Blick wieder auf die mit Blut geschriebenen Zeichen am Boden. Er dachte nach.

"Ich kapier's nich'", sagte er aber plötzlich. "Ich kapier's einfach nich'!"

Heiji schien auf einmal ganz aufgelöst zu sein. Stand er etwa vor einem Rätsel, das er nicht lösen konnte? Das Rätsel um Shinichis Mörder?

"Inspektor Megure? Die Herrschaften sind eingetroffen", meldete sich einer der Polizisten zu Wort.

"Gut. Lasst sie herein."

Alle Jungs aus Shinichis Klasse betraten den Raum, Yunshi und Ryo vorneweg.

"Guten Tag, Herr Inspektor. Was gibt's denn?"

Inspektor Megure entschied, dass es das beste sei, nicht um den heissen Brei herum zu reden.

"Bevor ich euch erkläre, warum ihr hier seid... Wo ist Shinichi?", fragte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme.

"Das fragen wir uns auch. Er ist heute nicht zur Schule gekommen, und auch Ran weiss nicht, wo er ist", antwortete Yunshi, während sein Blick auf das weisse Laken fiel. "Aha, ein Tatort. Wer ist denn gestorben?"

"In diesem Fall stimmen eure Aussagen mit unseren Recherchen überein", sagte Megure, ohne auf Yunshis letzte Frage einzugehen. Heiji hielt sich im Hintergrund auf, doch er konnte nicht verbergen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, dem Gespräch zu folgen.

"Sollte Shinichi nicht auch hier am Tatort sein? Immerhin ist er ja Detektiv, und er hätte den Fall in null Komma nichts gelöst", sagte Ryo.

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Yunshi sauer. "Wer ist gestorben? Und was hat das mit Shinichi zu tun?"

"Ihr alle kennt das Opfer", sagte Inspektor Megure endlich und führte sie zum Ort der verdeckten Leiche. "Habt ihr schon mal eine Leiche gesehen? Ich meine jetzt eine reale, nicht im Film."

"Ja, haben wir", antwortete Yunshi gleich für alle. "Wer ist der Tote? Kennen wir ihn wirklich?"

Der Inspektor zog ohne ein Wort das Laken weg.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi! Das ist ja Shinichi! Aber...?"

"Warum?"

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

"Wer hat ihn umgebracht? Wer?"

"Warum? Warum Shinichi?"

Inspektor Megure und Kommissar Takagi konnten die Flut von Fragen nicht bewältigen.

"Ruhe!", rief Megure.

Sofort wurde es still im Raum, und den Jungen kroch langsam aber sicher die traurige Gewissheit ins Gehirn. Shinichi war tot. Er hatte diese Welt verlassen und würde nicht wieder zurückkehren. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf seine Leiche. Ein Bild der Trauer.

"Da es hier drin ja wieder ruhig ist, möchte ich euch einige Fragen stellen", sagte Inspektor Megure und deckte Shinichis Leiche wieder zu. "Wo wart ihr gestern Abend zwischen acht und neun Uhr? Ryo, du fängst an."

"Ich war gestern Abend zu Hause und hab gebüffelt", erzählte Ryo daraufhin.

"Kann das jemand bezeugen?", fragte Kommissar Takagi.

"Nein, leider nicht. Meine Eltern waren fort."

"Und du, Yunshi?"

Yunshi und danach auch die anderen erklärten, wo sie waren. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte ein Alibi.

"Nun gut. Ist euch gestern an Shinichi vielleicht irgendwas aufgefallen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?", fragte Inspektor Megure weiter.

"Inwiefern?"

"Verhalten, irgendwelche Bemerkungen oder so etwas."

"Hm, nein, eigentlich nicht... Doch! Da war etwas!", sagte Masaru plötzlich und begann zu erzählen. "Gestern in der Schule, während der grossen Pause, waren wir Jungs zusammen. Shinichi und Ran besprachen irgendwas, was uns nichts anging, doch plötzlich ging Takeshi auf ihn zu."

Megure sowie auch Takagi warfen Takeshi einen düsteren Blick zu, der soviel hiess wie: 'Warst du es etwa?'

"Soweit ich das sehen konnte, führte Takeshi Shinichi in eine Ecke des Schulhofes und versuchte wahrscheinlich, ihn zu irgendwas zu überreden, ich weiss es nicht genau. Jedenfalls, als sie fertig waren, hätte ich fast schwören können, dass Shinichi seine Entscheidung bereut hatte. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher", beendete Masaru seine Geschichte.

Inspektor Megure und Kommissar Takagi wandten sich an Takeshi.

"Und? Stimmt das, was Masaru gesagt hat?", fragte Megure mit drohender Stimme. Doch Takeshi liess sich nicht einschüchtern.

"Ja, das stimmt. Shinichi und ich verabredeten uns für gestern Abend um halb neun Uhr. Ich war pünktlich am Treffpunkt, aber Shinichi kam und kam nicht. Als ich eine Stunde gewartet habe, dachte ich mir, Shinichi taucht nicht mehr auf, also bin ich wieder nach Hause. Da war es etwa halb zehn. Sie können meine Eltern fragen. Sie waren da, als ich nach Hause kam."

Takeshi war klar, dass er alle Anwesenden schamlos anlog, doch das sagte er natürlich nicht.

"Um halb neun, sagst du? Also muss Shinichi doch zwischen acht und neun Uhr ermordet worden sein", überlegte Kommissar Takagi. "Die angenommene Todeszeit stimmt also."

Heiji hörte nur stumm zu und dachte nach.

"Und von wem? Von wem wurde Shinichi ermordet?", fragte Ryo.

"Es muss wahrscheinlich irgendein Killer gewesen sein", murmelte Inspektor Megure.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Das Opfer musste den Täter gekannt haben", warf der Leichenbeschauer plötzlich ein und zog somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?", regte sich Takeshi auf. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, die die Ermittlungen eingeschlagen haben.

"Seht doch mal genauer hin! Keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Keine Blutergüsse, keine Prellungen oder Schürfungen. Shinichi hat nicht gekämpft. Er wurde wahrscheinlich niedergeschossen, verletzt, gefesselt und schlussendlich erschlagen. Und da er nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, dem Täter die Waffe zu entreissen, ist eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Täter gekannt hatte. Und-"

"Und damit engt sich der Kreis der Verdächtigen ohne Alibi nun mal auf euch, seine Klassenkameraden, ein", ergänzte Inspektor Megure.

"Und was ist mit den Mädels unserer Klasse?", fragte Makoto.

"Die können wir ausschliessen, da sie ein Alibi haben. Das haben wir festgestellt. Sie alle waren bei Sonoko Suzuki zu Hause und haben gelernt", antwortete Kommissar Takagi.

"Ran Mori auch?", fragte Takeshi.

"Ja, Ran ebenfalls. Sie war ja die Freundin von Shinichi, und wie bereits erwähnt hat sie ein wasserdichtes Alibi."

"Das kann sein. Immerhin kann ich mir Ran als Mörderin ihres eigenen Freundes gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Yunshi. "Das ist ausgeschlossen!"

"Aber wer war's dann?", fragte Ryo beinahe verzweifelt. "Wer hat unseren Freund umgebracht?"

"Wenn wir das wüssten, könnten wir den schrecklichsten Fall von ganz Tokyo zu den Akten legen", sagte Inspektor Megure und verstummte dann.

"Wir haben es kommen sehen, nicht?", fragte Masaru plötzlich. Heiji sah auf.

"Was meinste damit?"

"Shinichis Tod. Ich meine, früher oder später musste das ja passieren, oder etwa nicht? So verhasst, wie er in der Verbrecherwelt war."

"Ja, da hast du Recht", stimmte Ryo ihm zu. "Aber trotzdem..."

Heiji liess sich jede Information, die er bekommen hatte, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Aber auch alles andere, das Verhalten der Verdächtigen, das Verhalten der Polizisten, und schliesslich auch das Verhalten von Shinichi vor seinem Tod. Jedes kleinste Detail könnte wichtig sein. Jedoch... Heijis Blick fiel wieder auf das Laken, das Shinichis Körper verbarg. Ihm kam plötzlich ein Gedanke.

"Wie lange is' der Mord schon wieder her?" Heiji musste die genauen Daten noch einmal hören, um seine abenteuerliche Vermutung untermauern zu können.

"Wie gesagt, der Tod trat gestern Abend zwischen acht und neun Uhr ein", antwortete der Leichenbeschauer. "Aber daran ist etwas komisch", fügte er hinzu.

"Gab die Leichenstarre darüber Auskunft?"

"Das ist ja das Komische. Es gab keine Leichenstarre!"

Heiji sah überrascht auf und auch Yunshi und Ryo sahen den Leichenbeschauer an.

"Es gab keine Leichenstarre?", fragte Heiji fassungslos. "Wirklich nicht?"

Der Leichenbeschauer schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Leichenstarre setzt in der Regel etwa dreissig Minuten bis zwei Stunden nach dem Tod ein. Ungefähr neun bis zwölf Stunden später is' dann der ganze Körper steif geworden. Diese Totenstarre hält in etwa dreissig Stunden an, dann löst sich die Erstarrung wieder und nach etwa 70 bis 75 Stunden is' der Körper wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand. Aber seit diesem Mord sind erst etwa fünfzehn Stunden vergangen. Und wenn es wahr is', was Sie sagen, nämlich dass gar keine Leichenstarre vorkam, dann kann das nur heissen..."

Heiji beendete seine Ausführungen nicht, doch im Raum war es trotzdem still. Niemand fragte, was das hiess, denn sie alle ahnten es schon.

"Aber das heisst ja...!", rief Inspektor Megure dann, stürzte zu Shinichi und riss das weisse Laken von dessen Körper.

"Shinichi!"

Nichts. Keine Regung, keine Reaktion, absolut nichts. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf den leblosen Körper am Boden, aber irgendwie wussten sie alle, dass es trotz der langen Dauer noch nicht zu spät war.

"Na los, rufen Sie einen Arzt!", fuhr Heiji Kommissar Takagi an. "Schnell!"

"Sofort!"

Kommissar Takagi stürzte aus dem Raum und Inspektor Megure fühlte Shinichis Puls. Er konnte ihn zwar kaum spüren, aber er war doch da. Er und Heiji versuchten, Shinichi zu Bewusstsein zu kriegen, während die anderen nur dastanden und hofften.

"Shinichi, mach schon! Mach die Augen auf! Shinichi!"

Aber Shinichi regte sich noch immer nicht. Trotzdem erhielten Heiji und Megure einen Hinweis, dass Shinichi nicht tot war. Er kniff plötzlich die Augen zusammen.

'Wahrscheinlich vor Schmerzen', dachte Heiji und nahm Shinichis inzwischen zuckende Hand.

"Komm schon, Shinichi. Rede mit uns!"

"Ha... hab... keine Lust...", murmelte Shinichi und brachte ein kurzes, aber schmerzhaftes Lächeln zustande.

"Shinichi! Gott sei Dank!"

Ryo und Yunshi knieten sich ebenfalls neben Shinichi. Alle freuten sich, doch Takeshi blieb, wo er war. Er beobachtete das Ganze und hoffte, es wäre nur ein Alptraum. Tote konnten doch nicht einfach so wieder auferstehen... Oder etwa doch? Takeshi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.

"Was ist mit dir los, Takeshi?", fragte Masaru und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Nichts, nichts", wehrte der Angesprochene ab. Währenddessen versuchte Inspektor Megure, Shinichi den Namen seines Angreifers zu entlocken.

"Shinichi, du weisst doch, wer dein Angreifer war, oder?", fragte Megure und versuchte Shinichi ruhig zu halten. Der allerdings krümmte sich unter seinen Schmerzen, und da er sich wieder stark bewegte, rissen auch die verkrusteten Wunden wieder auf. Das Blut quoll nur so zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

"Shinichi! Halt durch!"

"Machen Sie bitte Platz!", forderten die Sanitäter und zwängten sich zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch. Sie wussten auf den ersten Blick, dass sie nicht zu früh verständigt wurden. Das Gegenteil war schon eher der Fall. Gerade, als einer der Sanitäter Shinichi ein Schmerzmittel spritzen wollte, murmelte dieser etwas.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Inspektor und beugte sich näher zu Shinichi herunter. "Wer war es?"

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen und hob leicht den Blick. Im Raum war es leise, nur Shinichis Keuchen war zu hören. Und dann plötzlich:

"Takeshi."

Sofort herrschte eisige Stille. Alle Augen waren auf Takeshi gerichtet, der rasch erbleichte.

"Bitte was?", fragte er, aber Shinichi wiederholte es nicht.

"Biste dir sicher?", fragte Heiji und sah Shinichi an.

"Seh ich etwa so aus, als mache ich Scherze?!", schrie Shinichi und richtete sich kurz ruckartig auf, ehe ein fürchterlicher Schmerz ihn wieder zu Boden riss.

"N-nein, natürlich nich'", wehrte Heiji ab und sah seinen leidenden Freund an. "Was war das Motiv?"

"Er... er war... n-neidisch... und... Ran..." Shinichi brachte kaum noch verständliche Worte heraus.

"Was ist mit Ran?", fragte Heiji sofort. "Sag schon!"

"Ran..."

"Wollt er sich etwa deine Braut schnappen?", fragte Heiji mit so lauter Stimme, dass Kommissar Takagi gleich zusammenzuckte.

"J-ja..." Shinichi sackte zusammen.

"Shinichi!"

"Wie kann man so verrückt sein zu glauben, man könnte das Herz einer Frau erobern, indem man die Konkurrenz aus'm Weg räumt?", fragte Heiji.

"Aber das verstehe ich nicht, Shinichi!", warf Masaru plötzlich dazwischen. "Takeshi ist ein Junge wie du und ich. Woher hatte er die Kraft, dir fast den Schädel zu spalten?"

"Wenn Menschen 'ne ungeheure Wut auf irgend jemanden oder irgendwas haben, entwickeln sie eine Kraft, die ihre normalen physischen Kräfte weit übersteigt", erklärte Heiji. "Das wird der Grund gewesen sein."

"Soll das heissen, Wut und Eifersucht trieben ihn zu diesem Mordversuch?", fragte Yunshi laut und blickte dabei unentwegt zu Shinichi. Der krümmte sich jetzt zusammen und hielt seine Hände an die Wunde am Kopf. Die Knie zog er bis ans Gesicht, so sehr schmerzten ihn seine Wunden. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es unaufhörlich, und Shinichi begann zu schwitzen. Das merkten auch die Sanitäter und erkannten gleich den Grund. Fieber. Ein sehr hohes, gefährliches Fieber. Wenn es nicht gestoppt wird, könnte Shinichi daran sterben. Einer der Sanitäter injizierte Shinichi endlich ein Schmerzmittel.

"Stimmt das, Shinichi?", fragte Yunshi, nachdem Shinichi keine Antwort gegeben hatte. "Wut und Eifersucht? Stimmt das?"

"K-könnte man so sagen", murmelte Shinichi und krümmte sich noch mehr zusammen. Die Sanitäter hatten Mühe, Shinichi in eine menschenwürdigere Position zu bringen. Doch plötzlich erschlaffte Shinichis Körper wieder, und gerade, als er noch etwas sagen wollte, platzte Takeshi der Kragen.

"Erzähl keinen Scheiss! Ich war's nicht! Du machst dich strafbar, wenn du eine Falschaussage machst, Shinichi! Und ausserdem hast du keine Beweise!"

"Du... du hast... keine... Handschuhe getragen..." Shinichis Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern.

Takeshi erstarrte, und Shinichi wandte seinen inzwischen fiebrigen Blick zum Detektivkollegen aus Westjapan.

"Du enttäuschst mich, Heiji..."

Das waren die letzten Worte, ehe Shinichi wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

"Hey! Mach jetz' nich' schlapp! Kudo!"

Doch Shinichi regte sich nicht mehr. Sofort wurde ihm eine Atemmaske übergezogen und er selber vorsichtig auf eine Trage gelegt.

"Na los, bringen Sie ihn ins Krankenhaus! Schnell!", rief Heiji.

"Wir sind schon weg."

Heiji, die Jungs aus Shinichis Klasse und Takeshi sahen den Sanitätern nach und blieben so lange still, bis sie die Sirene nicht mehr hören konnten.

"Stimmt das auch wirklich?", fragte Ryo, nur um sicher zu gehen. "Takeshi hat keine Handschuhe getragen?"

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Inspektor Megure. "Auf der Tatwaffe wurden nicht identifizierte Fingerabdrücke gefunden. Und wenn es stimmt, was Shinichi gesagt hat, dann sind diese Fingerabdrücke..." Er wandte sich Takeshi zu. "Dann sind das deine."

Takeshi sagte nichts, er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sag mal, ähm, Heiji...", begann Makoto plötzlich, der Heiji schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. "Kann es sein, dass wir dich-"

"Aber natürlich! Wir kennen dich doch! Du bist dieser komische Vogel aus Osaka!", rief Masaru dazwischen.

"Komischer Vogel aus Osaka?", fragte Heiji. "Wer hat das gesagt?"

"Shinichi und Ran natürlich", antwortete Yunshi. "Wer denn sonst?"

"Was? Kudo redet _so_ über mich? Mit dem muss ich mal 'n Hühnchen rupfen...!"

"Besser nicht. Eigentlich hat ja Ran das gesagt. Shinichi hat diesen Ausdruck nur übernommen", fügte Ryo noch hinzu.

"Soso. Aber eins versteh ich nich', Takeshi..."

Heiji wandte sich ihm zu, und die anderen Jungs taten es ihm gleich.

"Kudo war immer sehr misstrauisch fremden Leuten gegenüber. Warum also vertraute er dir?"

"Er war Shinichis Freund", sagte Masaru leise. Dabei betonte er das 'war' ganz besonders. Er hatte Zweifel daran, dass Shinichi noch weiter mit Takeshi befreundet sein wollte, nach dem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Shinichi wieder gesund werden würde.

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Takeshi leise und sah dabei die Jungs aus seiner Klasse zornig an. "Aber er hat mir nie so sehr vertraut wie euch! Er hat mich beleidigt! Immer wieder! Immer wieder Beleidigungen, spöttische Bemerkungen und Erniedrigungen. Er hat mich immer wieder aufgezogen. Am Anfang hab ich das über mich ergehen lassen, aber jetzt..."

"Wolltest du dich an Shinichi rächen, ist es nicht so?", fragte Ryo wütend.

"Genau!"

"Aber hast du nicht bemerkt, dass er auch uns dauernd mit irgendwas aufgezogen hat?"

"Warum wehrt ihr euch dann nicht?" Takeshi schien verzweifelt zu sein.

"Weil wir dasselbe mit ihm tun", sagte Yunshi, und Makoto nickte.

"Was macht ihr?", fragte Heiji erstaunt.

"Auch wir ziehen Shinichi auf. Und das eigentlich jeden Tag. Thema ist meistens sein Körpergewicht. Wobei, eigentlich ist das eine ernste Sache, aber Shinichi macht daraus einen Spass. Oder wenn er sich wieder mal einen Streifschuss oder so etwas eingefangen hatte."

"Er zog uns auf, wir haben ihn aufgezogen. Es gab zwar Momente, da fand der 'Betroffene' das nicht lustig, aber deswegen werden wir Shinichi doch nicht gleich umbringen wollen! Er meint es ja nicht so. Er sagt das immer im Spass. Es war ihm nie ernst dabei."

Takeshi schaute stumm zu Boden, während ihm die Handschellen angelegt wurden.

"Eine Frage hab ich aber noch", warf Heiji ein. Takeshi hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Kudo ist doch ein ausgezeichneter Kampfkünstler, richtig? Wie aber haste es geschafft, ihn zu fesseln und zu verletzen? Und überhaupt ihn hierher zu locken, wo er hier doch nichts verloren hatte?"

Takeshi liess einige Augenblicke verstreichen, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich dachte, bei einem Freund würde er keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Und sich dann nicht gegen einen Freund wehren..."

"Ein schöner Freund bist du!", rief Ryo und schlug zu. Einer der Polizisten, die Takeshi abführen sollten, musste ihn auffangen, sonst wäre er gestürzt. Takeshi kam mühsam wieder auf die Beine.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass Shinichi nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will! Wir jedenfalls haben die Schnauze voll von dir!"

Takeshi wurde abgeführt. Kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde er noch einmal aufgehalten.

"Nur damit du es weisst: Shinichi hat uns zwar dauernd aufgezogen, aber er hielt sich sehr zurück. Wir haben ihn öfters aufgezogen als er uns. Und er bringt uns deswegen nicht gleich um. So blöd ist Shinichi nämlich nicht!"

Heiji sah Takeshi nach, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dann musterte er noch einmal den Tatort mit all seinen Beweisen. Und natürlich auch die weisse Kreidelinie am Boden, in deren Inneren Shinichi gelegen hatte. Shinichis Position, als er gefunden wurde. Shinichi... Ihm war sowohl ein Drama als auch Glück widerfahren... Ein Drama, dieser Mordversuch. Aber war es wirklich Glück, dass Shinichi überlebt hatte? Oder war es eher sein unglaublich starker Wille zu überleben? Heiji wusste darauf keine Antwort und beschloss, ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie Shinichis Zustand war.

"Kommt jemand mit ins Krankenhaus?", fragte er die Ryo und die anderen.

"Na klar!"

Kapitel 3: Die Sterbenachricht

Während der Fahrt mit Inspektor Megure, der sie begleitete, sprachen weder Heiji noch die anderen ein Wort. Sie alle waren mit ihren Gedanken bei Shinichi und seinem Schicksal. Warum musste es so kommen? Warum? Sie konnten keine Antwort darauf finden, konnten sich aber auch Takeshis Tat nicht erklären und waren froh, endlich beim Krankenhaus angekommen zu sein.

Gerade, als sie bei der Rezeption nach Shinichi fragen wollten, wurden sie schon von einem Arzt aufgehalten.

"Sind Sie Freunde von Herrn Shinichi Kudo?", fragte er schlicht.

Megure übernahm für alle das Sprechen.

"Ja, das sind wir. Hat er es geschafft? Wie geht es ihm?"

"Nur die Ruhe, bitte. Herr Kudo lebt noch. Gerade noch so. Er erlitt ein schweres Schädeltrauma, doch die Operation verlief einwandfrei. Allerdings bekam er sehr hohes Fieber. Zur Sicherheit haben wir ihn ins künstliche Koma versetzt, aber ob es schlussendlich hilft... Das bleibt Shinichis Willen zu überleben überlassen."

"Können wir zu ihm?", fragte Heiji.

"Nein."

"Bitte. Nur fünf Minuten", bettelte Heiji. Der Arzt liess sich erstaunlicherweise schnell breitschlagen.

"Okay, aber nur zwei Personen und nur für fünf Minuten. Besprecht bitte selbst, wer geht."

Daraufhin brach beinahe ein Streit aus, denn jeder wollte zu Shinichi, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit standen die zwei Personen fest: Heiji und Inspektor Megure. Ryo, Yunshi und die anderen gingen nach Hause. Da sie nicht zu Shinichi konnten, hatten sie im Krankenhaus nichts mehr verloren. Währenddessen wurden der Inspektor und Heiji vom Arzt zu Shinichis Zimmer geführt.

Kurz davor blieb er stehen und sah die beiden Männer eindringlich an.

"Wie gesagt, nur fünf Minuten. Ausser, Sie wollen riskieren, dass Shinichi stirbt."

"Natürlich wollen wir das nich'", sagte Heiji entrüstet. "Können wir jetz' zu ihm?"

Der Arzt öffnete ohne ein Wort die Tür und machte den Weg frei. Anschliessend schloss er die Tür wieder und liess Megure und Heiji alleine. Im Zimmer war es dämmrig, doch man konnte die Gestalt, die leblos im Bett lag und deren Kopfverband hell leuchtete, gut erkennen. Inspektor Megure trat näher, während Heiji stehen blieb.

"Er sieht schrecklich aus", murmelte er und konnte den Blick nicht von Shinichi lassen.

"Aber wenigstens lebt er noch."

"Ja, da haben Sie auch wieder Recht", erwiderte Heiji und trat jetzt ebenfalls näher. Während er Shinichis Gesicht betrachtete, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder die Sterbenachricht ein. Zu seiner Erbitterung verstand er sie immer noch nicht und nahm sich vor, gleich nach dem Besuch ins Polizeipräsidium zu gehen und versuchen, sie dort zu lösen.

Noch während er überlegte, wie denn nun die Nachricht zu verstehen sei, klopfte es leise an der Tür und der Arzt kam rein.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen."

"Ja, natürlich." Megure konnte sich endlich von Shinichis Anblick lösen und ging auf den Arzt zu. "Ich hoffe nur, Sie passen auf ihn auf."

"Ich hab nicht vor, Shinichi Kudo sterben zu lassen, falls Sie das meinen", sagte der Arzt kühl und hielt ihm und Heiji die Tür auf.

"Wir gehn ja schon", murrte Heiji und trat hinter Inspektor Megure auf den Flur. "Und was jetz'?"

"Ich muss zurück ins Präsidium. Und was machst du?"

"Haben Sie die Sterbenachricht schon gelöst?", fragte Heiji zurück.

"Nein. Aber das könntest du ja übernehmen."

"Okay, gehen wir."

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen sie im Präsidium an und Heiji machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Er schrieb die drei Silben auf ein Blatt Papier und versuchte jede mögliche Kombination aus, doch es ergab keinen Namen. Nicht mal den, der Shinichi gesagt hatte. Takeshi. Wie sollten ein 'to', ein 'ku' und ein 'sa' den Namen 'Takeshi' ergeben?

Heiji brütete über den drei Silben, die Shinichi mit seinem Blut geschrieben hatte. Da er aber nicht vorwärtskam, sah Heiji auf die Uhr über der Tür. Es war fünf vor halb vier. Er beobachtete unablässig den Sekundenzeiger. Inzwischen kam der Zeiger schon zum dritten Mal an der zwölf vorbei und Heiji fiel ein, dass neben den drei Zeichen auch noch Shinichis Armbanduhr war. Er sah wieder zum Zeiger, der unentwegt Sekunde um Sekunde weiterhüpfte. Und da kam Heiji ein Gedanke und er sah die Nachricht noch einmal an.

"Das is' ja ganz einfach!", rief Heiji plötzlich und lenkte so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Megure.

"Ich hab Kudos Sterbenachricht gelöst!"

"Was, ehrlich? Lass hören!", sagte Kommissar Takagi und trat zu Heiji an den Tisch, gefolgt von Megure.

"Also. Man fand die Sterbenachricht wie folgt...", begann Heiji, schrieb die Zeichen auf ein neues Blatt Papier und legte Shinichis Armbanduhr daneben.

"Richtig. So sah sie aus, als wir sie fanden", sagte Inspektor Megure und war schon ganz gespannt.

"Der Schlüssel zur Lösung is' die Uhr. Man muss sicher sein, dass die Zeichen in der richtigen Reihenfolge sind, und dann sollte man noch eine Silbentabelle zur Hand haben. Nehmen wir jetz' mal die Silbenreihe, in der das 'to' vorkommt, genauer unter die Lupe. Wenn wir diese fünf Silben in Form eines Kreises aufschreiben und vom 'to' eine Position nach rechts, also im Uhrzeigersinn springen, wird aus dem 'to' ein 'ta'. Klar bis hierhin?"

"Das stimmt!", rief Megure verblüfft. "Machen wir gleich weiter. Wenn man das also mit dem 'ku' und schlussendlich mit dem 'sa' auch macht, dann gibt das... aus dem 'ku' ein 'ke' und aus dem 'sa' ein 'shi'", murmelte der Inspektor.

"Wenn man also die drei neuen Silben aneinanderreiht, ergibt das 'ta-ke-shi'. Und wir kennen nur einen Takeshi, und das is' auch der Angreifer", erklärte Heiji ganz stolz.

"Also können wir sicher sein, dass Takeshi Tanaka wirklich den Mordversuch auf Shinichi gestartet hat", sagte Kommissar Takagi.

"Ja. Und wie Shinichi gesagt hat, befinden sich Takeshis Fingerabdrücke auf der Tatwaffe. Somit ist seine Schuld ganz klar bewiesen", ergänzte Inspektor Megure.

"Somit können wir diesen Fall endlich zu den Akten legen", murmelte Heiji und rieb sich müde die Augen. Dann stand er plötzlich auf. "Ich geh ins Krankenhaus, Kudo besuchen. Kommt jemand mit?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Wenn ein Fall abgeschlossen ist, steht schon der nächste an. Du musst also alleine gehen, Heiji", sagte Takagi. "Aber grüss ihn von mir!"

"Mach ich. Also, bis dann!"

Und schon war Heiji weg auf dem Weg zu seinem besten Freund.

"Hallo!", begrüsste Heiji nur Minuten später die Empfangsdame im Krankenhaus.

"Hallo!", grüsste sie zurück. "Was wünschen Sie?"

"Ein Freund von mir liegt hier. Sein Name is' Shinichi Kudo."

"Oh", machte die Empfangsdame und sah Heiji entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, aber Herr Kudo wird im Augenblick gerade geröntgt. Sie können nicht zu ihm."

"Wann is' er denn fertig?"

"Tut mir leid, das weiss ich nicht. Sie haben gerade erst angefangen, und soviel ich weiss, dauert es bei einem Schädeltrauma länger. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie so lange warten."

"Gut, ich warte."

Heiji holte sich daraufhin eine Cola und setzte sich in die Cafeteria. Als er endlich zu Shinichi durfte, sah er aber, dass er schlief. Dem Arzt zufolge wurde er mit Schlafmitteln ruhiggestellt; die Kopfschmerzen waren laut Shinichi unerträglich. Um diese Schmerzen nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, beschloss Heiji, wieder zu gehen.

Einige Tage später besuchte Heiji Shinichi erneut. Als er das Zimmer betrat, lag Shinichi bewegungslos im Bett und atmete ruhig. Er schlief. Heiji trat leise an das Bett und musterte die Gestalt. Der Verband um den Kopf musste kürzlich gewechselt worden sein, und Heiji war froh darüber. Der alte Verband wurde beinahe durchgeblutet, und Heiji fand diese Tatsache einfach schrecklich. Jetzt aber trug Shinichi einen weissen Verband, und so, so fand Heiji, sah sein Freund schon viel besser aus.

Als er einen Stuhl ans Bett heranziehen wollte, wurde Shinichi durch das laute, quietschende Geräusch aufgeschreckt.

"Tut mir leid, Kudo", sagte Heiji entschuldigend und liess sich lautlos auf den Stuhl nieder. "Wollt dich nich' aufwecken."

Shinichi hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, aber so spürte er seine Kopfschmerzen wieder sehr deutlich, und deshalb liess er sich wieder zurückfallen.

"Schon gut", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. "Einschlafen kann ich ja jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Solange du da bist..."

"Ich war erst kürzlich schon mal hier, aber du hast gepennt."

"Was würdest du denn tun, wenn dir der Schädel brummt?"

"Pennen, was denn sonst?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht, sondern schloss die nur Augen.

"Und? Wie geht's dir?", fragte Heiji dann.

"Na wie schon... Blendend! Wenn es in meinem Kopf nicht so heftig hämmern würde, einer meiner Freunde nicht versucht hätte mich umzubringen und diese verdammte Müdigkeit nicht wäre. Mal abgesehen von diesen klitzekleinen, aber doch erwähnenswerten Sachen geht's mir so gut wie noch nie."

"Selbst in deinem Zustand machste noch Witze. Ich könnte das nich'", sagte Heiji aufrichtig.

"Ach, wirklich nicht? Und was war damals in Osaka, als du eine Kugel in den Bauch gekriegt hast?"

"Das war was anderes!", verteidigte sich Heiji.

"Nein, war es nicht", sagte Shinichi erschöpft und fragte dann leise: "Konntest du meine Nachricht eigentlich lösen? Verstehst du sie?"

"Jetz' schon, aber damals nich'. Mir fiel der Groschen erst viel später", antwortete Heiji. Er war wieder wütend auf sich selbst. Jetzt, nachdem er sie wirklich gelöst hatte und verstand, wie man die Nachricht lesen musste, kam ihm alles so einfach vor.

"Aber etwas Komplexeres konntest du dir nich' ausdenken, was?"

"Ich musste sichergehen, dass man die Nachricht überhaupt verstand. Die Zeit lief, meine Kräfte schwanden rasend schnell, und ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, zu sterben, bevor die Nachricht fertig war", erklärte Shinichi. "Aber anscheinend war sie doch zu schwer. Für dich." Shinichi brachte ein gezwungenes Lächeln zustande und Heiji sah plötzlich sauer aus.

"Für diese Frechheit würd ich dir gerne eine runterhauen, aber da du im Krankenhaus liegst..."

"Darfst du das nicht, hehe." Shinichi lächelte. "Zum Glück. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder hier raus komme."

"Nun ja, so, wie du jetz' redest, sollte es nich' mehr allzu lange dauern", sagte Heiji aufmunternd. Und damit hatte er Recht.

Endlich, nach vielen Tagen im Krankenhaus, konnte Shinichi nach Hause. Ran, Heiji, Megure und all seine Freunde freuten sich für ihn, doch sie konnten ihn trotz seiner Genesung nicht richtig aufmuntern.

"Du denkst an Takeshi, stimmt's?", fragte Heiji, als sich die Aufregung des Tages etwas gelockert hatte und sie in Ruhe miteinander reden konnten..

"Ja. Ich muss noch mal mit ihm reden", antwortete Shinichi ihm.

"Irgendwie glaub ich's noch nich'. Er war doch dein Freund, oder nich'?"

"Nicht direkt. Er kam eines Tages als neuer Schüler in meine Klasse. Ich hatte gleich zu Beginn das Gefühl, dass er sich bei uns einschleimen wollte, und offensichtlich hatte er Erfolg. Wenn auch zum Teil."

"Das heisst im Klartext, bei dir biss er auf Granit."

"Wie du es nennen magst. Jedenfalls hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich durch mein Auftreten, mein Verhalten oder gar durch meine schulischen Leistungen in ihm eine solche Wut heraufbeschwören konnte. Und dass diese Wut sogar als Grund für einen Mordanschlag ausreichen würde..."

"Kopf hoch, Kudo. Red doch mit ihm, so wie du's gesagt hast."

"Das werde ich so oder so."

"Und wann?", fragte Heiji. Er zeigte wirkliches Interesse, was sonst sehr selten der Fall war.

"Demnächst. Wenn möglich, bevor er verurteilt wird."

Und so geschah es auch. Bereits vier Tage später machte sich Shinichi auf den Weg ins Gefängnis.

Kapitel 4: Das letzte Gespräch

Hinter Shinichi fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet, nur einzelne Stühle standen vor den Glaswänden. Noch während Shinichi sich umsah, wurde die Tür auf der anderen Seite der Glaswände geöffnet und Takeshi Tanaka hereingebracht. Er wehrte sich verbissen gegen seine Behandlung, aber da er mit Handschellen gefesselt und die beiden Polizisten richtige Muskelprotze waren, konnte er sich nicht gross wehren. Als er Shinichi erblickte, erstarrte er sofort und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Takeshi wurde grob auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, während sich Shinichi noch immer nicht vom Fleck rührte. Er sah den Polizisten nach, die den Raum verliessen, erst dann ging er auf seinen Stuhl zu und nahm Takeshi gegenüber Platz. Minuten der Stille verstrichen. Shinichi beobachtete sein Gegenüber, las in seinem Gesicht, seinen Zügen. Und in seinen Augen. Und Takeshi machte das Gleiche. Shinichi musterte die Gestalt, den Menschen, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte.

"Man hat mir gesagt, man wolle mich sprechen", brach Takeshi das Schweigen und fixierte Shinichi. "Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre mein Anwalt. Aber stattdessen sitzt du hier vor mir, du Mistkerl."

Shinichi reagierte nicht auf diese Beleidigung, sondern blieb stumm.

"Willst du mich noch lange anstarren?", fragte Takeshi schlussendlich und funkelte Shinichi zornig an. Doch der liess sich nicht provozieren.

"Warum wolltest du mich umbringen?", antwortete Shinichi ganz ruhig, ohne den Blick von Takeshis Gesicht zu lassen. "Was hat dein Hass auf mich so geschürt?"

"Warum ich dich umbringen wollte? Hast du das immer noch nicht gerafft?"

Takeshi sprang auf und drehte eine Runde, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen, dann kehrte er an seinen Platz zurück. Die Augen, die Shinichi noch immer feindselig anfunkelten, jagten ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. So kannte Shinichi Takeshi gar nicht.

"Sag mir den Grund. Und zwar jetzt."

"Den weisst du doch, oder etwa nicht? Der Inspektor, der Kommissar, dieser komische Detektiv aus Osaka, und die anderen aus unserer Klasse kennen ihn."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja! Ich wollte das Geld."

"Das Geld? Welches Geld?" Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Das höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal", sagte er wahrheitsgemäss.

"Wie? Ach ja, du warst da ja schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Aber das Geld war nicht das einzige, was ich wollte."

"Du hast nie was von Geld gesagt. Heiji erzählte mir, was du alles gesagt hattest, als ich ins Krankenhaus transportiert wurde. Von Geld war nie die Rede. Und das heisst, dass du lügst."

"Wie immer hast du Recht", sagte Takeshi gehässig und beugte sich anschliessend vor, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Glas entfernt war. Auch Shinichi beugte sich vor und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Nun", begann Takeshi. "Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, wie du immer wieder Klassenbester geworden bist, obwohl du nie etwas dafür getan hast. Jedes Mal. Ich gab mir immer viel Mühe, büffelte bis tief in die Nacht, aber du... du..."

Takeshi schlug mit der Faust gegen das Glas und Shinichi wich erschrocken zurück.

"Siehst du das da?", fragte Takeshi daraufhin und deutete auf sein Auge, das noch immer blau und leicht geschwollen war. "Ein Veilchen. Von einem deiner bescheuerten Kumpels, von diesem Ryo."

"Ryo ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Wenn er zuschlägt, dann das mit Recht. Wahrscheinlich hast du irgend etwas gesagt, was ihn wütend machte, und dann schlug er eben zu. Hab ich recht?"

"Ja, verdammt! Hast du! Und ich sag dir, am liebsten hätte ich auch ihm eine Kugel verpasst! Das wäre vielleicht ein Spass gewesen! Zwei Mistkerle auf einen Streich erledigt! Aber ich musste mich beherrschen. Ryo konnte mir nicht gefährlich werden. Aber du schon, und deshalb-"

"Verdammt noch mal! Weisst du eigentlich, was für ein Glück du hattest, als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam? Du kannst froh sein, dass es nur bei einem Mord_versuch_ geblieben war!"

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Mordversuch zeigte Shinichi seine Wut Takeshi gegenüber.

"Na und? Für einen Eingang in die Geschichte würde ich auch die Todesstrafe hinnehmen!"

"Du hungerst nach öffentlichem Ruhm. Kann dies das Auslöschen eines Lebens wirklich wert sein?"

"Wenn es das Leben von Shinichi Kudo ist, dann ja", antwortete Takeshi schlagfertig.

Shinichi blieb der Mund offen. Wie gefühllos. Keinen Respekt dem Leben des Einzelnen gegenüber. Ganze drei Minuten lang starrte er seinen ehemaligen Freund an, doch dann schlug er seine Hände auf den Tisch vor sich und stand so plötzlich auf, dass Takeshi verwundert aufblickte.

"Nur damit du es weisst", begann Shinichi schliesslich und schloss die Augen. "Ich werde vor Gericht keine Strafmilderung verlangen. Mir ist es jetzt ehrlich gesagt viel lieber, wenn du die Todesstrafe bekommst, so hart es jetzt auch klingen mag. Du hast bei mir verspielt. Du bist selber Schuld. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich Gerechtigkeit will, und nicht Selbstjustiz."

Mit diesen Worten ging Shinichi auf die Tür zu, doch kurz bevor er sie erreichte, hielt er inne und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um.

"Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft."

Dann verliess Shinichi den Raum und schlug die Tür zu. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Takeshi Shinichi gesehen hatte, denn er erschien nicht vor Gericht, und das Gefängnis, in dem Takeshi sass, stand unter Informationssperre. Das hiess, dass keine Reporter das Gelände betreten durften und die Inhaftierten keine Zeitungen bekamen.

Wie Shinichi gesagt hatte, wurde Takeshi zum Tode verurteilt. Dabei spielte sein junges Alter keine Rolle. Shinichi selber und Ryo, Yunshi und den anderen tat es nicht leid um ihn. Sie alle waren der Meinung, dass Takeshi dieses Urteil verdient hatte. Hätte er nicht versucht, ihren Freund Shinichi umzubringen, dann hätte er auch noch länger leben können.

Wahre Freunde bringen sich einander nicht um. Wahre Freunde helfen und unterstützen sich einander, wo sie nur können, egal in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befinden. Wenn es jemandem schlecht geht, und seine Freunde sind dann für ihn da... Das ist wahre Freundschaft. Das sind wahre Freunde. Für immer.

Owari


End file.
